


ハロウィーンのまったり(^ΦωΦ^)!

by escaflowery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, It's catnip officer I swear, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaflowery/pseuds/escaflowery
Summary: Two "virgin-killing" sweaters in one cozy autumnal themed piece, you're welcome.





	ハロウィーンのまったり(^ΦωΦ^)!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).




End file.
